Le Maitre n'est pas celui que l'on croi
by xenaharry97
Summary: Quatre rois pour un prince, Harry a un secret, depuis qu'il est parti seul à la chasse au Horcruxes il est l'ange d'une prophétie qu'il lui offrira la Mort. Va-t-il l'accepter ou la rejeter ? Que fera-t-il des trois autres ? Et comment les ramènera-t-il ? Histoire fini mais pas corigé (HP/SS ou HP/LV)
1. Bataille final

**Le Maitre n'est pas celui que l'on croie**

Cette histoire se déroule a la fin du 7eme tome d'Harry Potter.

Le professeur Rogue, Dumbledore, et Sirius ne sont pas mort.

Sirius n'est pas à Poudlard pour la bataille finale.

Harry est partie seul à la rechercher des Horcrux et a changé.

 **Chapitre 1 : bataille final**

L'heur n'était pas encore venu, mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Les minutes puis les heurs passait. L'heur qu'il n'attendait pas mais ou il s'avait qu'elle viendrai car il m'avait plus le choix.

Horcrux.

Il n'était que sa, il n'était pas un enfant ou un adolescent, c'était fini depuis longtemps, en avait t'il eu une, il se le demandait. Peut importe, tout était fini désormais. Il n'était pas fou, ni suicidaire, il s'était résigner car il n'avait pas le choix, l'avait t'il eu un jour.

17 ans, il venait d'avoir 17 ans et tout était fini. Il l'achat sa baguette et avança dans la cour de Poudlard, ou se qui en restait. Elle n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille. Ou jonchait a ses pieds les corps déchu des ses camarades mort au combat.

\- Harry Potter !

La devant lui se tenait, personne d'autre que le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort, droit et fier le regard sanguinolent et sourient fièrement dans une robe noire poussière, sali par les reste de ses victimes, sang, chaire humaine, et autres. Mais il était près car il s'avait qu'un jour arriverai cette l'heur, que certain appelle fatidique. L'heur du dernier des combat et lui Harry James Potter allait faire face à son destin. Fière et doit car il leurs fessai confiance aveuglément.

\- Prend ta baguette Harry Potter !

Pour seul et unique raiponce Harry ne fit qu'un simple mouvement d'épaule. A quoi cela servait-il, il était le tout dernier, il les avait détruit un à un, et si il voilait sauvé ses ami et sa famille, il se devait de le faire, faire ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, sens se soucier de rien. Lui faire confiance à lui et pas à se vieux citronne du bocal qui le menait inlassablement à sa mort, pas que ca le dérangeais particulièrement mais il avait pris une désistions, une désistions très simple qui se résumais en un seul mot vivre. Il voulait vivre. Vivre avec eux et pour eux.

\- Avada …

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit, attendit encore et encore, plusieurs minute pessaires mais rein ne se produisit le sors en resta la. Comme ils lui avaient promit.

\- Pourquoi ne te défend tu pas ?

A ses mois Harry rouvra ses yeux couleur forêt. Et regarda droit dans les prunelles écarlate de sont ennemi de toujours tout en éclatent d'un rire aussi froid que la glace…

\- Je les est tout détruit, mais il en reste un… un seul…

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit ?

Harry rirait toujours se qui donna froid dans le dos du Mage Noire et des combattent qui se tenait autour d'eux. Puis il sorti de sa poche une sphère aussi noir que l'ébène veiné de vert et argent.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire…

Il prit la sphère comme si c'était la chose la plus impotente de sa vie.

\- La prophétie ! Mais comment je la croyait briser au département des mystères.

Harry ne répondit rien à l'homme éberlué devant lui. Il tendit la prophétie devant lui, et le mage noir la lui pris avec douceur.

Il avait beau regarder les yeux d'Harry il ne vie que du vert cerné de noir sens lumière ou passait par moment des éclairs argentés.

Quand le Mage Noir la laissa tomber une sphère de magie grise agent les entoura.

Malgré le dôme une voix qui se trouvait sur le champ de bataille put se faire entendre le professeur Rogue hurla le nom de Harry, mais ne put en fait plus rejeter par la lumière qui entourait son Maître et son élève. Il ne pouvait que regarder l'aveuglante, sens entendre, ni voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Dans le dôme une voix claire et froide sorti d'outre tombe retentit alors.

 ** _Dans un vent de tempête polaire…_**

 ** _A l'Aude d'une nouvelle aire…_**

 ** _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_** **Seigneur des Ténèbres** ** _approche..._**

 ** _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié…_**

 ** _Il sera né lorsque mourra le_** **7éme mois** ** _..._**

 ** _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal…_**

 ** _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._**

 ** _Il sera le maitre des quatre…_**

 ** _De sont choix dépendra l'avenir…_**

 ** _Et ne devra mourir car aucun des deux ne peut vire sans l'autre…_**

 ** _De sa survit dépendra le monde…_**

 ** _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._**

\- Tue-moi.

\- Quoi !Tu es fou !

\- Tue-moi.

\- Ava…

Tom n'en revenait pas le célèbre Harry Potter voulait mourir, tout était fini, non impossible. Il ne pouvait laisser passer ca, non jamais. Il voulait qu'il vive. Il voulait...voulait l'avoir a ses coter pour toujours. Il l'aimait… oui il aimait Harry. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il le voulait mort. Il le voulait à ses pieds morts. Il voulait le faire souffrir.

\- Harry.

D'un seul coup, dominé par une force invisible, Tom saisi le bras d'Harry et transplana.

A Poudlard, sur le champ de bataille, les combattants n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient disparu comme par magie du dôme qui s'était dissipé il ne restait plus rien que la marque au sol d'un cercle brulé. Dans le silence qui c'est suivit ses Hermiome qui réagit la plus vite et se mit a hurlé de plus en plus fort :

\- Harry !

Rogue tomba à genou. Il avait trahît sa promesses il n'avait pas sus protégé le fils de Lili. Il s'en voulait, mais il en voulait aussi à Dumbledore et tous ses mensonges.


	2. L'homme du Maître

**Chapitre 2 :l'homme du Maître**

C'est dans une salle du trône d'un manoir quelconque qu'Harry et Lord Voldemort réapparut, Harry était allongé sur le sol et regardait le plafond, en silence. Il était calme, top pour Tom qui le regardait depuis déjà 20 minutes. Quelque chose clochait il pouvait le sentir. Le temps passait et il commençait à en avoir mar. Il voulait savoir se que signifiait la prophétie, ses pour quoi, il avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'emmener Harry cher lui, sens même trop savoir pourquoi, car cela était dangereux pour lui. Mais depuis qui avait transplané Harry n'avait pas bougé, il était allonger la tel un mort sens bougé. S'il ne voyait par son ventre se soulever il aurait très bien put le confondre avec un des cadavres de ses cachots.

Le Lord ne c'était pas redu conte de l'endroit où il était, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon allonger a ses coter.

Il ressemble à un ange. Quoi un ange ! Non il n'avait pas osé penser ca. Il haïssait se qu'il osait ressentir pour sa némésis se n'était pas normal.

C'est avec dégout qu'il s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit d'une voix sec.

\- Tu compte te relever qu'on puise parler comme des personnes civiliser ?

\- … il y a une gare ou un café s'appelle a l'arrivé et un qui se nome au départ…

\- Quoi ! Tu te fiche de moi !

\- …

\- Je veux savoir comment a tu eus la prophétie ? Et pourquoi me la tu donner ?

\- …dans cette gare il y a des gens qui attende, s'eu qui arrive…

\- Elle était briser a se que l'on ma dit.

\- …les gens attende s'eu qui sont parti, et qui doivent arriver, et qui ne revienne jamais…

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire j'ai des moyen de te faire parler.

\- …

Tom pris sa baguette avec une rage sen borne il ne comprenait plus son ennemi de toujours et la ponta sur lui qui semblait complètement dans un autre monde. Harry, lui, souriait. Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu au mot prés ils étaient vraiment très douer.

« Plus que trois. Pensa-t-il. Ils avaient raison il va finalement servir à quelle que chose. Et de grande chose vont arriver mais sens lui. »

Harry referma ses émeraudes et l'appela avec son cœur, lui qui avait toujours cru en lui.

« Vien… »

\- Tu ne veux pas bouger très bien, gamin, si tu le pends comme ca mais je vais te faire parler…Dolori…

Enerver Tom voulut lancer le sort de Dolorice sur Harry, quand une main osseuse arrêta son geste. Le Mage Noir surprit recula de quelque pas et regarda la créature, sortie du néant, devant lui. Elle était vêtu d'une long cape noir de la tête au pied et dégageais une impression de peur et de douleur à l'êta pur. Elle pouvait largement concurrencer les Détraqueur temps le dégout qui émanait de la chose put le faire trembler, cela fessait très longtemps que Tom n'avait pas ressenti d'émotion aussi forte, il se sentait désespérer et abattu. Il était sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Détraqueur, car de cette homme, ne restait que des lambeaux de chaire calciner, ou passait par endroit des vers et autre insectes qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur.

La créature releva ca tête. Ce qui provoqua la chut de son capuchon et laissa ainsi dévoiler à Tom de long cheveux noir ou perlait du sang au endroit ou ceux-ci était arraché, un visage ou la peau laissait place au os et des orbites vide de muscle oculaire.

L'homme cadavre s'adressa à Tom de la même voix d'outre-tombe que celle de la prophétie.

\- Ne touche pas à mon Maître ou je te tue.

Maitre, non, Harry ne pouvait pas être le Maitre de cette…ce macchabé, c'était impensable et pour-temps, il ne semblait pas en avoir peur.

La chose s'approcha de Harry qui tendait ses mains et le prit dans c'est bras avec douceur.

\- Maître. Le temps ne viendra pas, jamais, plus jamais je ne le laisserais venir et vous prendre à moi. Je suis à vous comme vous être à moi pour l'éternité. Souvenez-vous-en.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprenait plus rien en plus on venait de le maître volontairement en dehors d'une conversation. De plus Harry s'embatit très proche de la chose. Il se s'entait bouillir. Qui était cet homme ? Il releva sa baguette, et hurla à plein poumon :

\- Lâcher le qui est vous pour le toucher comme ca !

\- Je suis qui je suis…

L'homme se mi a parlé, ignorent le Mage.

 **L'éternel…**

 **Dans un souffle solennel…**

 **Sera ceux-lui qui aura pour Maitre…**

 **S'eux qui l'auront élevé au rand de Maitre…**

 **Il aura prouvé son courage…**

 **A travers les âges…**

 **Au plus profond de l'enfer…**

 **Possédera ses propres fers…**

 **Il rencontrera l'archange…**

 **Qui chantera ses louanges…**

 **Et remontera sur terre…**

 **Se sera le début d'une nouvelle ère…**

Suite à ses paroles une boule de feu identique à celle qui avait brisé sur le chant de batail sortit de la poitrine de l'homme.

\- Harry. Laisse-moi rester à tes coter. Toujours et à jamais.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Il n'acceptera jamais, puis le Lord se mit à rire.

Harry lui le regarda et lui souria.

\- Tu me connais si mal mon ennemi.

\- Quoi !

Harry se leva et claqua des doigts.

\- Regarde autour de toi. Que voies-tu ?

Le Mage se tourna et regarda la pièce quand celle-ci disparaissait petit à petit sous ses yeux. De sa salle du trône ne restait plus rien. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle composer de quatre siège, qui pourrait ressembler à des trône s'ils n'étaient pas entièrement constituer d'os et de crane humain, situer sur une estrade bancal de bois noir usé d'avoir trop servit et pourri par le temps et les vers. Les murs étaient recouverts d'os du sol jusqu'au plafond où pendait un lustre composer de chaines en fer rouiller et de cranes sur lequel des bougies éclairait la pièce de bleu. Sur le sol trainait carcasse d'animaux ou reste humain qui pour certaine était à moitié dévorer et laissait apparaitre les os brisés. Des trainer de sang sécher formaient des motifs d'anciennes rune de magique interdite dessiner a même le sol avec du sang devenu noir ou reflétait la lueur bleuté des chandelles, laissait place à une odeur de chaire pourrit en putréfaction et de soufre, Des rideaux métal déchirer à plusieurs endroit noirci par le temps occultaient la lumière du jour des deux seules fenêtres des lieux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pris peur (et oui sa arrive le seigneur des ténèbres peu avoir peur sa vous plais pas ? tempi ses mon histoire. Non mais. Oui bon je reprends) et essayas de transplaner mais il fut arrêté par une cage de verre dans un choque si violant qu'il se brisa le bras droit et sa jambe gauche se broya.

* * *

Et voila un second chapitre.

Bon je suis une gentille fille alors...

Et j'ai eu du temps alors...

Place au chapitre suivant


	3. Piéger avec un fou

**Chapitre 3 :Piéger avec un fou**

Dans sa cage de verre Tom n'en menait pas large. Harry était assit sur un des trônes d'os et le regardait, avec une lueur qui n'avait d'autre bute que de le faire frissonné de peur.

Harry se tourna vert La Mort, qui était à ses cotes, et lui posa une simple question qui fit halluciner Tom. Se n'était pas la question qui le surprit mais la façon dont il la posait. La voix d'Harry était froide et s'en l'ombre d'une émotion.

\- Que penses-tu de…Bellatix ?

\- Il faut voir…fut la raiponce de la Mort…Mais il en faut cinq par personne, Maitre.

\- Oui, je sais.

Il réfléchit quelque minute. Puis remit son attention sur Tom. Il se leva et toucha la vitre de sa main. Se fut à se moment qu'il vit le pentacle renverser graver à même la chaire que portait Harry, sur le dos de sa main.

\- Lucius…Crabbe…Goyle…Pettigrow

\- Oui, Maitre.

Un sourire déforma ses fines lèvre, le rendent aux yeux du Lord sexy, mais bien plus dangereux.

\- Chourave…Trelawney…Ombrage…Mcdonagal…Luna

\- Oui, Maitre.

\- Sirus…Remus…Tonks…Ginny…Neville

\- Oui, Maitre

\- Drago…Rogue…Ron…Hermione…Dumbledore

\- Bien, Maitre.

\- Vas me les cherchez.

A ses simples mots la Mort disparut quelque minute. Laissant les deux hommes seul.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu me connaissais très mal, regard se que je m'apprête à faire. On va bien s'amuser.

\- Tu es malade.

\- Et ses toi qui ose me dire sa ?

\- …

\- Ne t'en fait pas je te pommais que toi tu ne souffriras pas.

\- Tu es trop bon.

Derrière lui apparaissait tout seul qu'il avait nommé ami, et ennemi.

\- Harry tu es vivant. Cria une Hermione surexcité.

\- Et tu as attrapé Tom à se que je voie.

\- Maitre ! Que lui à tu fait ?

\- Partez ! Hurla le Mage Noire qu'il le sentait de moins en moins.

\- Quoi ! Fut ahuri les nouveaux arrivent en se regardant les uns les autres.

Harry se mit à rire d'un rire froid, sens émotion. Un rire qui fit frissonner plusieurs personnes. Il se retourna et les regarda en sourient, d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Harry sa va mon garçon? Se risqua Dumbledore.

Harry fit un claquement de langue furieux. Il fit apparaitre des chaines, bâillonna toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce excepté la Mort, qui lui souriait. Il ne le supportait pas, il ne lavait jamais supporté la façon que se vieux débris avait de l'appelais « Mon garçons » c'étais vraiment à vomir. Mais s'était pas grave, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre de toute façon.

\- Potter ! Qu'es qui te prend ?

\- Malfoy…La ferme ! Dit-t-il dans un claquement de langue sec.

Harry désigna le groupe, qui ne comprenait pas se qui était arrivé à leur ami, et qui continuait à lui bousiller ses oreilles de cri et de pleur, de sa main, leur montrant le tatouage qui la ornait. Il les regardait droit dans les yeux, puis il murmura un seul mot « Silencio ». La pièce fut pris dans le silence, il voyait ses condamnés mais leur désagréable son ne lui parvenais plus à ses délicates oreilles.

Puis un à un il adressa à chacun d'eux.

\- Bellatix, Lucius…que puis-je dire sur vous ? Oui je sais, suis vous êtes ici tout les deux, c'est pour une seul raison et se n'ai pas vos meurtre qui vous y ont condit, mais plutôt pour avoir ose courbé la tète devant lui.

Harry pointa sont doigt vers le Marge qui semblait totalement paniquer, il ne s'avait pas se qui se passait mais se n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il avait peur. Et eu encore plus peur quand il vit les Détraqueurs entré dans la pièce et s'incliner devant Harry. Que se passait-il ? Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochais.

\- Crabbe, Goyle. Vous m'avez toujours dégouté. Votre manque d'intelligences est à gerbé une honte pour la communauté sorcière et pour les « sang-pur », et je parierais tout se que je possède que si vous veniez à mourir personne ne vous regretteraient. Trelawney, une petite question pour vous, suis-je réellement sensé mourir tout les ans ? Drago, tu me manquais avec toute tes coneris, je parie que tu pensais connaitre mes faiblesse alors... que t'arrive-t-il le grand Drago Malfoy tremble il à peur d'un minus Potter ?

Harry se remit à rire accompagner de la Mort. Puis reprit comme si de rien étais.

\- Mcdonagal, vous dévierez arrêter d'écouter les ordres du vieux fêler du bocal ou sa va vous menez a votre perte. Luna, Neville, je ne peux faire partir l'un sens l'autre se serait vraiment trop cruelle. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Hermione, tu es la fille la plus conne que je connais, te manipuler à été comme voler une sucette à un nouveau né. Oh ! Oui tu es très intelligente, quand tu à la tête plonger dans l'un de tes putains de bouquin mais tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de quelqu'un car tu es trop prétentieuse pour recevoir du respect Madame-Je-Ses-Tout. Ne me fait pas ses yeux la Ron, je n'ai fait que dit la vérité et arrêter de mentir. Dallieur, j'ai une question pour toi, qui voudrait de ta sœur ? Vois la vérité en face Ron vous n'ête rien et sa ne changera jamais. Le quel de vous deux à eu l'idée du conta de mariage ? Sirus, pourquoi n'a tu jamais rien fais ? n'était tu au courant de rien ? Non tu à préférer poursuivre de le rat.

\- …

Siruis avait beau essayiez de dire qu'il était désolée, rien ne changeait, les mots restait dans sa gorge.

\- Laisse moi deviner tu es désolé ses ca ? Ridicule, dit moi combien de fois j'ais essayer de vous dire à toi et au citronné que je ne voulais pas retourner cher les Dudley ? Tu étais mon parian tu te devais de me protéger. Enfin temps pie, je ne suis plus seul désormais.

Se fut a se moment la que la Mort s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Maitre, il faut se dépêcher l'heur final approche.

\- Oui tu a raison. Il reste combien de temps ?

\- Pour eux ou pour vous ?

\- …Remous, je ne suis pas mon père et ne le saurait jamais, mais je te souhaite une belle vie avec Tonks…

La Mort eu du mal à retenir un sourire « une belle vie » comme si c'étais possible. Et se fut elle qui reprit la parole d'une voix froide et cruelle elle regarda les dernier et leur dit :

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir gardé un œil sur Harry, Professeur Rogue, mes je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perde, ses pour cela que vous êtes ici. Surtout quand je pense que vous l'aimer depuis le premier jour. Ombrage, votre cadeau vous à plus ? Oh ! Vous ne voyez pas de coi je parle ?

La Mort fit bouger se main. Elle fit apparaitre au milieu de la pièce une pile de corps mort en putréfaction. Dans le tat on pouvait y voire l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fluge, les Dursley mais aussi d'autre corps ou se qui l'en restait d'inconnu quelconque.

Des visages effarer c'était retourner vert Harry, qui était toujours dans les bras de Mort, et qui souriais à celle-ci.

\- Dumbledore, comment avez-vous put élevez un enfant, pour ensuite me l'envoyer ? N'avez-vous pas honte ? Harry est plus exceptionnel que vous ne pourrez jamais le penser. Vous n'êtes qu'un fou. Vous l'avez élevez pour votre propre gloire, et pourtant vous avez échouez. Vous saviez qu'il était un horcrux ? Et vous vouliez en faire un martyr ?

A ses mots le corps du vieux fut prit dé-froid, il se tordit. On pouvait entendre les hurlements de douleur d'Albus, et voir du sang sortir de sa bouche. Les Détaqueur se rapprochaient de plus en plus et étaient près à lui donner le baisser.

\- Sa suffit ! Il nous le faut vivant !

\- Harry l'équinoxe vas commencer ses le moment.

Harry se retourna et regarda Tom qui était toujours dans sa cage de verre.

\- Tu voies en fin de conte tu va me servir à quelle que chose.

Il fit un simple mouvement de main et il réapparut au centre de la salle avec Tom attaché à ses pieds nus.

\- Imperio ! Prononça la Mort quand elle vi Tom commencer à de débattre.

Harry retira un à un ses vêtement, qui s'enflammèrent en touchent le sol, sens aucune pudeur. Il prie la tête de Tom dans ses main et l'embrasa avec violence, du sang noir coulais de leur baisser. Il mit cependant fin au baisser afin de prendre la fiole de verre que lui donnait Mort. Il fit boire la fiole de liquide rose en entière au Mage Noir. Puis viens l'heur J. La lune devenu noir et au moment ou un de ses rayon vient les frapper Harry s'empala sur la colonne de chaire dresser, grâce à la potion, de son amant d'un soir. Il fit de long mouvement de vas et vien, sens aucune douceur, allant de plus en plus vite de plus en plus profondément.

Dans la salle plusieurs personne ne comprenait pas se qui étais entrain de se passer sous leur yeux. Ils pouvaient voire du sang se rependre au sol. Sol qui était illuminé par les rayons de la lune devenu noire. Ils pouvaient voire le Seigneur des Ténèbres se transformer en pierre au fit du temps qui passait.

Puis dans un cri de plaisir Harry se rependit sur celui-ci. Brisant se son sperme la pierre le rendant poussière. Il se releva comme ci de rien était, une trainer de sperme coulant le long de ses fine jambe blanche et se dirigea vert la Mort qui le couvrit de sa cape.

* * *

Oups...

Désoler, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher Voldi est mort.

Enfin,

Je vais m'arrêter la pour l'instant, je finit le chapitre suivant et je vous le mes promit.

Je ne suis pas si sadique pour laisser une histoire sens fin.

A bientôt.


	4. Prisonniers

**Chapitre 4 : Prisonniers**

La Mort regardait Harry endormi dans ses bras, fatiguer de son équinoxe. Quand Harry était venu le retrouvé, il n'avait pas supporté les regards que tous lui portais après la cérémonie. Il avait donc décider que sens était asse pour aujourd'hui et avait ordonné que l'on mette les prisonniers dans l'un des cachots. Pui il avait emmené Harry dans sa chambre.

Bien que petit la chambre procédait son charme. Un charme à l'allure du reste de la demeure. Elle était composée de trois pièces. Un salon au mur couleur ciment avec une cheminer allumer sur la gauche. Dans celle-ci on pouvait voire, un canapé et ses deux fauteuil en cuir noir posé sur un tapie de fourrure blanc, sur un parquet noir usé et grincent, la table basse était recouvert de vieux livres et parchemin jauni par le temps. On pouvait voire au fond de la pièce deux portes l'une menait à une salle de bain et l'autre à la chambre ou ils se trouvaient maintenant. Elle avait le même parquet usé et les mêmes murs gris, mais elle possédait un grand lit à baldaquin de bois noir au rideau noir et a la literie de satin noire. Il y avait aussi dans un coin une armoire de bois d'ébène et ca mal dans un autre. A chaque coter du lit poussait un rosier noire qui grimpait contre les murs, les rideaux ou les montant du lit. La salle de bain était dans les tons noir et argent. L'appartement donnait sur un balcon, ou on pouvait voir un mobilier de salon en fer forge et une cage à oiseaux en fer rouiller recouvert des même rose noire. Des nuer de corbeau entourait la demeure la rendant que plus sinistre encore.

\- …Tu ne changeras jamais…Oh…Mon Maitre

Dans les cachots d'un des manoirs d'Harry plusieurs personnes attendrait, que quelqu'un viennes les délivrés. Ils entaient attacher au mur à l'aide de fer roulier. Oh ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de les briser avec et sens magie, mais que cela c'était soldé par un échec pur et dur.

A leurs yeux Harry était devenu fou. Ils les avaient fait prisonnier sens réelle raison.

\- Maitre ! Bellatrix, hurlait la mort de son Maitre s'en croire se qui venait de se passer.

Les autres se regardaient désespérer.

\- Potter ! Si jamais je sors d'ici je te tue !

\- Il est devenu fou ! Oh Albus il faut faire qu'elle que chose !

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire élas Minerva.

\- Et vous ! Vous êtes ses amies non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cala change grand-chose…

Quand tout à coup la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit a la voler, les chaines que portait au coup Bellatix, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, et Pettigrow resserrèrent et les tirent en dehors de la jole sous les cris des autres. Les fers trainaient les corps sur le sol, et quand seul ci eurent franchit la porte, elle se referma dans un brouie sourd les terrifient que plus.

\- Que…

\- C'était quoi ca ?

\- Père…

Les heurs passaient horriblement longue aux prisonniers restent sanglotent dans les bras des un des autres.

Puis le lendemain la même porte, claqua, dans se même brui sourd, de la même manière, emportant cette foie Chourave, Trelawney, Ombrage, Neville et Luna.

\- Je veux sortir que qu'il lui prend à Harry.

\- Grinny, calme toi je suis sur que ses une blague…oui sa peut être que ca…

\- Dit pas de conerie Weasmoche

\- Drago !

\- Sa suffit ! S'énerva le directeur.

Dans la salle du trône, le deuxième jour, quatre homme était déjà réunit et discutait du temps qui passait. Harry fessait face aux trois autres avec fiertés.

Le premier était La Mort

Le deuxième était un homme de grande talle arrogant et méchant. Il était recouvert d'une armure user, trouer à certain endroits et rouiller à d'autre, un morceau de flèche transperçais son mollet. Son vissage était couvert de balafre du aux nombreuses guerres qu'il avait mené. Oh ! Oui ! La guerre était un de ses passes temps favoris, après tout il était La Guerre.

Le dernier des trois hommes avec Harry, était lui petit acariâtre, il portait un grand manteau de cuire marron, enfin se qui en restais, avec de botte de cow-boy. Son visage était convers de pustule, la lèpre, ou seul des yeux ambre étaient visibles a travers la pâleur de sa peau. Les mouche et autre insecte et parasite en tout gors semblaient l'adorer. Lui aussi son nom lui allait comme un gant. Pestilence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu nous ferais sortir si vite chaton. Dit Pestilence d'une voix de crécelle, très irritante aux oreilles, mais a lequel il avait finit par habituer au fit des heurs passer en leurs compagnie.

\- A tu douter de moi ?

\- Non, mon amour…

\- Mais ?

\- On trouve simplement que tu as fait vite. Reprit Guerre.

\- Mais ses normal vous ne manquiez tellement. Dit-il en rougissant.

\- Toi aussi tu nous manquais. Mais ses pas contre toi mon chat mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il va falloir faire quelle que chose pour ca !

La Guerre montra le ta de corps entasser les un sur les autres. Elle fit un petit mouvement de la main, et une cuve d'acide, fumant, en argent apparut à coter des cadavres. Elle souleva le chaudron et le versa sur les corps. Le mélange de mit à fumer et à faire fondre les corps nettoyant les os de leur chair. Puis elle fit léviter les os pour ornée les murs de leurs salle.

Les trois hommes enfin assis sur leur trône, Harry sur les genoux de Mort, continuais de parler calmement. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Harry fatiguais, de toute la magie qu'il avait mise en œuvre pour ramener ses homme des ténèbres, à tel point qui avait finit par s'endormir, avec la main de Mort caressent ses cheveux de gaie.

Le lendemain fut fait de la même manière, la porte de la cellule s'ouvra, emportent avec elle cinq autres personnes. Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, et Drago disparurent dans les noirceurs des couloirs. La seul différence émergeait de la salle du trone, ou un nouvelle arrivent discutait calment avec les autres personnes présente.

L'homme était grand, il portait une cape grise sur un cops ou on pouvait voire sous la peau tout ses os. Il n'avait littéralement que la peau sur les os. Il avait un visage creusé par la fatigue, et des yeux onyx cerné de noire et des longs cheveux gris sale. Il se nommait comme les autres du nom que son créateur lavait pourvue Famine.


	5. Les Quartes

**Chapitre 5 : Les Quartes**

Famine, comme les trois autres, Mort, Guerre, ou Pestilence, leur créateur leurs avait donné le nom de leurs pouvoirs. Puis était venu le temps où ils avaient voulues leurs indépendance et leur liberté et c'étaient rebeller. Leur créateur ne prouvent supporter une révolte, les avaient bannie à jamais dans les ténèbres. Jusqu'au jour ou…viendrait une âme abandonner des siens, perdu à un funeste destin, qui leur rendra la liberté. Dans leur cage dorée résonna la voix du créateur, clair comme l'eau qui s'écoule le long de la rive. Le créateur décida d'une nouvelle prophétie.

 **Un jour viendra**

 **Ou libre tu seras**

 **Le premier des quatre cavaliers**

 **Tu seras lié**

 **Au fils de la terre**

 **A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

 **Puis viendra à toi**

 **L'homme qui brisera les lois**

 **Il vous libérera**

 **Il vous sauvera**

 **Et vous sérés lier a lui**

 **Pour l'éternité**

Puis la voix se tue, les laissant seul avec leurs rages, colères, tristesse, désespoir. C'est ainsi que les quatre frères furent enfermé dans une prison dorée.

C'est aujourd'hui dans la salle du trône. Que les quartes son réunie autres part que dans la cage. Tout les quartes assis désormais à leur place comme dans le passe avec pour seul différence Harry à leur coter assis sur les genoux de Mort, et les nombreux Détraqueur prosterner à leurs pieds.

Mais tout n'était pas terminer. Ils voulaient encore une chose, et entaient près à tout pour lavoir.

Famine, Guerre, et Pestilence, se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils prononcèrent ensemble d'une même voix.

\- Assio prisonniers

Les chaine à leur pied se mire a tinté s'entrechoquant.

Puis viens la douce mélodie des cries, des corps trainer par les chaine au sol. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volé et laissa entre le premier des prisonniers. Les chaines les amenèrent au centre d'un pinacle inversé, fait de sang.

Albus n'en croyais pas ses yeux devant lui trois hommes était debout et un était assit avec Harry sur ses genoux. Non ! Sa ne pouvait pas être sa ! Et il fut sortit de ses penser pas Harry.

\- Qui a-t-il professeur ? lui dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Qua tu fais Harry !

Mort déposa son fardo à sa place et se leva, se placent a coter de ses frères.

\- Ne fait pas ca Harry ! Hurla l'homme habituellement trop calme qu'était Dumbledore, se n'est pas toi ! Ne fait pas ca, ne deviens pas un meurtrier ! Harry mon gar…

La chaine se resserra autour du coup de l'homme, sous le rire d'Harry.

\- Vous arriver trop tard vieux citronné…

\- Que vas-tu nous faire ? Demanda Rogue.

\- La même chose qu'au autre, pourquoi ?

\- Harry ne fait pas ca !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Mcdonagal.

\- Harry nous somme tes parrains.

\- Et alors ? C'est censé vous sauver ?

Harry regardait les cinq hommes à genoux à ses pieds, qui s'emblait le supplier de les épargner. Et oui même le professeur Rogue avait laissé son masque se briser.

\- Finalement vous allé me servir a quelle que chose.

\- …

Il sorti un livre et de mit à le lire a haut voix

 **Que l'objet qui cosse mon courroux,**

 **Disparaisse pour toujours,**

 **Que le temps accomplie son travaille ultime,**

 **En punissent son horrible crime.**

 **Ecoute mon chant et mes rimes,**

 **Affin que revive l'espoir en moi,**

 **Qu'il fasse revenir le temps d'autrefois,**

 **Avant que ne soi commis l'ultime crime.**

 **Pouvoir millénaire,**

 **Toi que j'invoque à partir de ses os,**

 **Reviens dans cette nouvelle ère,**

 **Déesse Cronos.**

Une symphonie résonna dans la salle, constituer des crie de douleur des prisonniers.

Rogue avait déjà ressue un bon nombre de doloris et pourtant la douleur qu'il ressentait a cette instant était pour lui mille foie pire. Il avait l'impression que son corps était brulé à l'acide. Puis enfin son corps comme celui des quatre autres explosa sous la pression du sortilège propulsent du sang et de la chaire au quatre coin de la pièce. Il pensait arrêter de souffrir mais se ne fut pas le cas, son âme comme son corps avant elle se contorsionnait créent au déçu d'eux une masse noir.

Puis les âmes disparurent ne laissent qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc, aux immenses yeux violet, habiller d'une longue robe blanche tacher de rouge, et les pieds nu.

\- Bienvenu a toi, nous t'attendions Cronos.

\- Bonjour grand frère.

\- Nous de présentons Harry.

\- Luse

Puis apparurent enfin avec eux de nouvelles guerres, sécheresses, maladies, morts, avec a leurs tête cinq hommes et une fille.

 **Fin**


End file.
